


Even Broken Birds Can Learn How To Fly

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Fics [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 19 year old Violet, Assassin AU, Brief Mention of Suicide, Brief Vomiting, F/F, assassin Katya, brief drug mention, dark au, likely explicit in later chapters, m rating for now, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: A successful hit for the assassin known as Katya takes and unexpected turn when she encounters her mark's 19 year old lover, a beauty named Violet. Katya knows the girl deserves so much more than being some old man's sex toy so she convinces Violet to leave with her, despite the dangers of bringing her into an assassin's life. Violet tries to learn to live a new life with Katya but will her troubled past hold her back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an ongoing RP between us and we don't know how long it will last.

"What did you do to him?"

 

Katya smirked. “I blew his mind. Well, his dick, then his mind,” Katya said with a chuckle as she pocketed her pistol after a quick glance at her dead target before she looked back over at the girl. “Now, if you will excuse me…” Katya had a deal to close after all.

 

“Stop! Don’t move!” Violet ran and took the gun from the belt of her murdered lover. Shakily she pointed it at his assassin. “I’m going to call the police! You killed him!”

 

Katya raised an eyebrow as she raised her hands up by her face. “Hey, let’s calm down, alright, baby? No need to get trigger happy. Why don’t you lower that gun for me.” 

 

Violet cocked the gun and continued to hold it shakily at the assassin. “Don’t you dare call me baby! He called me baby. I was his baby. You fucking whore! You killed him!” Violet knew she was hysterical but Daddy was her whole world. She’d been with him since she was 16. He’d given her a place to live, a purpose, a life. On her 18th birthday she’d been happy to share his bed. She was 19 now and Daddy’s favorite. She was too sore so Daddy had hired a whore to entertain him for a few hours while Violet rested. 

But Violet couldn’t sleep, and she’d gone to see Daddy. He told her she didn’t need clothes now so she didn’t own any and Violet could see the assassin looking at her nude body. Violet kept the gun on the woman. Man. She wasn’t sure. Her lipstick was coming off in a way that suggested that Daddy had taken her mouth and Violet’s heart burned. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t pull this trigger right now!” she demanded. “He was my everything!”

 

“Okay, okay. No ‘baby,’ got it.” Katya took a half-step closer to the nude girl, hoping that the hysterical girl wouldn’t notice until she got close enough to take the gun herself if she couldn’t talk the girl down. “What about Sweetheart? Princess? You look like a princess.” Katya took another half-step closer. 

“I think you should put the gun down. You don’t want to kill anyone, do you?” Another half-step closer. “You’re not a murderer, and if you pull that trigger, it will change you.” Another half-step closer. 

 

Violet checked the whore assassin’s throat. No Adam’s apple. Woman then. Her body was pleasingly athletic and Violet noted with jealousy that this woman had several cup sizes on her. Violet knew her body was appealing but she was rather on the flat, modelesque side. 

Violet kept the gun up. “Don’t come any closer. What makes you think I’m a princess? Or that I’m not a murderer? You’re a murderer.”

 

Katya paused in her slow approach. She had gotten close enough though that, if push came to shove, she could dive for the girl’s legs and tackle her to the ground, but hopefully, she wouldn’t have to risk it or the gun going off. 

“Okay, I won’t come any closer, Princess. I am a murderer, yes. An assassin for hire, if you want to get technical,” Katya said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. “If you were a murderer though, I’d know. It’s one of those things you can sense about people, especially in situations where guns are raised. You’re not a killer, though, and you know you don’t want to be, so why don’t you put that gun down,” Katya said again. 

 

Violet kept the gun trained on the assassin for hire. “You killed him for money? He didn’t do anything to you!” Tears began to fall from Violet’s eyes. “Who wanted Daddy killed? What deal are you making?” Violet kept her eyes on the assassin as her voice broke. “How do you expect me to go on now? I can’t just let you go.”

 

“Hey, hey…” Katya took another small half-step forward as she lowered her arms a tad. Daddy? Clearly, her hit was a piece of work. Katya couldn’t think more on him though. She had to focus on the girl. The still unnamed girl. “I can try to answer your questions, but why don’t we go sit down somewhere? What is your name, by the way, Sweetheart? You can call me Katya.” 

 

“Don’t move!” she ordered. Violet shook her head. “Why should I trust you?”

 

“Look, I’m not trying to hurt you. I just want to–” Katya whipped her head to the door the girl had come through like she heard something. Hopefully, the girl would fall for it, and Katya could disarm her safely. “Did you hear… Are you the only one here?” 

 

Was one of Daddy’s boys here? Violet turned to see and immediately found herself disarmed by the assassin. Violet’s eyes widened in fear now that the assassin had the gun. 

Violet stared into the killer’s eyes. “Are you going to kill me too now? Please, make it quick. Then I can join him.”

 

Katya rolled her eyes as she disarmed the gun and removed the clip. “Sorry, kid, but I only shoot those I’m paid to shoot.” Katya then tossed the now unloaded gun onto the bed by her dead hit.

“Now,” Katya looked back at the girl, “you gonna tell me who you are now?” Katya’s eyes looked up and down the girl’s nude body. “And, while you are a sight to see, think you wanna throw something on?” 

 

Violet ignored the first question and shook her head. “I don’t have anything. Daddy said I was too pretty to ever wear clothes.” Violet suddenly became self conscious. “Do you not find me visually appealing?”

 

Katya frowned. “Nothing? Not even to go out in?” 

 

Violet shook her head. “No. It’s too dangerous to go out without Daddy. And he likes me to stay home. Sometimes he’ll bring me a pretty dress to wear. But I don’t know where those gowns go after he takes them off of me.”

Violet’s body language shrunk inwards. Maybe the assassin really didn’t think she was pretty since she didn’t answer. Violet didn’t really know how to do anything but be pretty and ready for Daddy. What was she going to do now that no one found her as pretty as Daddy did?

 

Katya clenched her jaw. She should have made his death much more painful. 

Katya closed her eyes for a moment and let out a slow, calming breath. “Sweetheart?” Katya opened her eyes to look at the nervous girl. “Can you tell me how you met your–” Katya grimaced– “’Daddy?’” 

 

Violet frowned. She could barely remember her life before Daddy. “I ran away from home when I was 16. I wasn’t welcome there anymore. I was sleeping on the streets, desperate. These people, they found me, told me they could help me. They brought me to Daddy. He took a liking to me and took me under his wing. He took care of me. He kissed me on my 18th birthday and I kissed him back and one thing led to another I’ve been warming his bed ever since. He was my everything.” Violet’s eyes were full of tears. “He was good to me when no one else was. I don’t know how to go on without him.”

 

Katya’s jaw ticked as she struggled to keep calm as the girl revealed how her hit had taken advantage of her. She really wished she had bitten his dick off first. 

“Well, Sweetheart,” Katya walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of the stiff’s shirts and sleep-shorts, “why don’t you throw this on until I can get you something prettier to wear. You have anything personal here that you want to keep? Because knowing this organization, once they learn of his death, it’s going to get dangerous, and someone as beautiful as you would not be safe alone when they inevitably fight for power.”

 

Violet’s eyes widened and she did as the assassin said. Violet didn’t know why she listened to Daddy’s murderer, but she was used to obeying and she did so now automatically. 

Once she dressed, Violet grabbed her stuffed poodle and put on her purple crystal necklace that she’d had so long she couldn’t even remember where she’d gotten it. With a quick glance to the bathroom, Violet realized she’d need her cosmetics and toiletries too. She threw them into a bag and returned to the assassin. 

“Now what?” she asked in a small voice.

 

Katya looked up from her phone from calling for a cab and at the girl. “Now, we’re going to go to a hotel and discuss what we’ll do.” There was no way Katya could risk the girl knowing where she lived, especially not when she didn’t even trust Katya enough to give her her name. “I’ll also have to go meet my client to finish the deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Violet nodded docilely and let the assassin lead her away. She was convinced that the killer for hire at least wasn’t going to kill her. Violet didn’t know what she wanted, but Violet didn’t know what else to do but go with her. 

Violet assumed the killer, Violet had forgotten her name already, was taking her to a hotel to take her to bed. Why else did people go to hotels? Violet let the assassin lead her with a hand on her lower back, vaguely wondering what would happen to her once the assassin had bedded her. Didn’t sound like the assassin really knew what to do with her either. 

Violet curled quietly into the cab, holding back sobs. Once again, her life was about to change. Violet had agreed to go with the assassin though, just like she’d agreed to go with the people who brought her to Daddy. But Daddy was gone.

Violet looked over at the assassin. She had a grim expression on her face as she looked at Violet. The cab driver had wisely turned up the music, sensing the tension between the two of them. Violet looked back at the assassin. 

Eventually, one of them looked away and they spent the rest of the time staring at the window until they pulled up in front of a discreet but nice looking hotel. Violet grabbed her few belongings and stepped out as the assassin paid the driver. 

The assassin got out and the taxi drove off, leaving the two of them alone together. They spoke little as the assassin checked them in. Violet rather suspected that the name she checked in under was a false one, because she didn’t think the assassin had told her her name was Cheryl Brenda. Katie? No it wasn’t Katie. What was it? 

Maybe Violet should introduce herself and ask. Maybe not though. The assassin probably didn’t really care about her. But why then had she taken her with her? Violet looked over at the assassin who was still looking at her with a look of concern. Did she intend to take care of Violet now? Violet had always had a keeper, a caretaker. She probably wanted what Daddy had wanted. 

Violet didn’t quite know how to have sex with a woman but she’d try. Once they’d got to the room and shut the door, Violet undressed and got on the bed and spread her legs wide so her body made a V as she held her ankles above her head. Violet closed her eyes and waited, figuring the assassin would know what to do.

 

Once Katya had secured the door, she turned back to the girl, and her eyes widened. “What are you doing? No, no, no.” Katya turned her eyes away. That bastard certainly deserved what he had gotten and more. “Get dressed. We need to talk.”

 

Violet shut her legs and sat up. What? 

Obediently, Violet dressed and sat back on the bed, wary. “What do you want then?”

 

Katya pulled out a chair and sat down, facing the girl. “First of all, I want to figure out everything you’ll need now. Clothes, of course, but what else?” Katya frowned. If the girl’s daddy was the scumbag he seemed to be, the girl likely had little way to survive out on her own without becoming someone else’s toy. “How much of an education do you have? What skills do you have? What did you want to do with your life before you met him?” 

 

Violet felt self-conscious. Education? Skills?

“I uh, ran away from home. Never finished school. Don’t know if I would’ve even if I’d stayed. I didn’t fit in. It wasn’t for me.” Violet shifted uncomfortably. 

“I uh, I don’t know what I’m good at other than sex. It’s the only thing I’ve ever been praised for.” Violet shrugged. “I used to do gymnastics and then later cheerleading. But I don’t know if I was any good at it. My parents certainly didn’t think so.” Violet couldn’t keep the bitterness from her voice. 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Katya clenched her fists. “Just…trying to figure out what to do with you.” Katya sighed and looked down at her knees. She doubted it, but she had to ask. “You got anyone to stay with? Family?”

 

Violet shook her head. “I’m never going back to them.” Her fists clenched. “Not after what they did to me.”

 

Katya nodded. “You don’t have to.” Katya frowned. “If I may ask, what did they do to you?” 

 

Violet shook her head at the memory. "My father was there, but he wasn’t there. Home was always a cold and distant place. My parents didn’t love each other and they took their frustrations out on me and my sister. And I wasn’t as pretty or perfect as my sister. School wasn’t for me and I hated cheerleading. And then they found out that I liked girls as well as boys and they told me that I could either be straight or I suddenly wasn’t their daughter anymore and so I had no place in their home.“ Violet clenched her fists. "So I left. And I’m never ever going back,” she growled.

 

Katya nodded her head. “I get it. I mean, not the liking boys part at all, but otherwise, I get it.” Katya rested her elbow on the arm of a chair and lowered her chin to her fist. “Is there anywhere else you can go? Anyone you know and trust who would be safe?” Katya doubted the girl had gotten to know anyone outside of the criminal scene, but still, just like her question in regards to the girl’s family, it needed to be asked. 

 

Violet’s jaw dropped open and she held herself, trying to hold back the flood of negative emotions that was threatening to overwhelm her. This assassin had blown Daddy, which was Violet’s favorite thing to do, and she was a lesbian? She’d killed Daddy then, and left Violet all alone with no one left who cared about her. And furthermore, she’d taken Violet to a hotel room, and even though she knew how to have sex with women, the assassin had told Violet to get dressed again. Now she was asking if Violet had anyone?

Violet shook her head violently. “Anyone who once cared about me is now dead, or dead to me.”

Tears began to fall as Violet demanded answers. “Why did you do it? Why’d you kill him and not me? You don’t even want me! I don’t have anyone. He was the only one who cared about me…” Violet broke down into piteous sobs, uncaring how weak she looked to the assassin. “Why?”

 

Katya’s frown deepened, and she stood up. With careful steps, Katya walked over to the girl and sat down beside her. She hesitated a moment, unsure if the girl would attempt to lash out or not, and then she slowly wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “There’s probably a lot of things that he kept hidden from you, a lot of things he did, a lot of evil things. He crossed the wrong people one too many times, and that’s when they called me.” 

Katya rubbed the girl’s shoulder through her shirt – not her real shirt, but what Katya could find on short notice. She really needed to get the girl some real clothes. Maybe when Katya left to meet Minj – the alias her client had given her – she could bring the girl back something better to wear. That is, if she chose to stay with Katya for longer than she had Katya’s eyes watching her every move. 

“You’re going to be just fine though. I’ll make sure you’re safe. Whether that’s us finding somewhere safe for you to go or you just staying with me will be up to you, Sweetheart.” Katya brushed some of the girl’s long, dark hair behind her. “Though, it would still be nice if you told me your name.”

 

Violet warily accepted the assassin’s embrace. She listened but gently shook her head. “Like what? What did they tell you about him?” Daddy had always been vague on the details when Violet had asked him about himself and his work and Violet truly was curious what exactly he did. She was no fool. She knew his activities were illegal but she didn’t really know what he did. “Do you know what his business was?”

Violet didn’t shrug off the assassin as she rubbed Violet’s shoulder. Did the assassin want her after all? “How do you know I’ll be fine?” Violet leaned into the assassin’s shoulder. If she were a heartless killer, why did she hold Violet like this? 

“You’d let me stay with you? Even though you don’t want me and I have nothing else to offer you?” Violet couldn’t help the vulnerability in her voice and she hated herself for it. “Violet. My name is Violet. I- I’ve forgotten yours… I’m sorry.” Violet began to sob again. “I’ll understand if you turn me away…”

 

“Violet is a really pretty name,” Katya said as she pulled Violet into a hug when she started to sob. While Katya wanted to tell Violet some of what her “Daddy” did, at that moment, providing Violet comfort seemed much more necessary to Katya. 

"You’re going to be okay because I’m going to make sure of it.” Katya gave the back of Violet’s head a small smile. “And my name’s Katya. I’m not going to turn you out, not when I’ve already disrupted the life you were used to.” Even if it was for the better, Katya thought to herself. “You don’t need to offer me anything, Violet. I just want you to be safe, and if it’s with me you want to stay with, then with me, you’ll stay.” 

 

Violet cried herself out into Katya’s shoulder, clinging tight to the woman. How could she offer such things and want nothing in return? “Thank you,” she murmured, “thank you.” Violet vowed she’d find a way to be useful to Katya. 

Violet wiped her eyes. “Will you tell me what Daddy did now? I- I need to know.”

 

“He wasn’t a good man, Violet.” Katya let her hand fall away as Violet pulled back from her shoulder. “He made a lot of bad investments and didn’t pay pay back those he owed. He made far too many other people take the fall for him when he had run-ins with the law. Those people all hold grudges.” 

Katya sighed. She didn’t know how Violet would react to the next bit she had to tell her. “He also ran an underground sex-trade. Kidnapped young, pretty girls – mostly runaways and those in foster care, kids most people wouldn’t go looking for – and sold them off.” What he likely had planned with Violet before he decided to keep her himself.

 

Violet’s eyes widened. Daddy couldn’t have, could he? But Violet thought about how she’d come to be with him. “But… he waited for me to turn 18. He… couldn’t have… but he-” Violet shook with rage. The man who’d been good to her, took care of her, and with whom she’d shared her body with every day for over a year was a teen sex trafficker? Violet ran to the hotel bathroom and promptly emptied her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Katya sighed as she stood up to follow the sound of retching. The poor girl. When Katya reached the bathroom, she grabbed a dixie cup off the sink and filled it with tap water before she knelt down beside Violet. With her free hand, Katya held Violet’s hair back. 

“You’re safe now, Sweetheart. Nothing’s gonna happen to you anymore,” Katya murmured as Violet heaved beside her. 

 

Violet rinsed her mouth out and flushed and cleaned up before collapsing into the assassin’s arms. “How are you so nice, but yet you kill people for a living? And how can someone who treats me so well be such an awful person? How can everything I know be so wrong?” Violet continued to cry into Katya’s shoulder. 

She cried until no more tears fell and just let Katya hold her. “I don’t understand anything anymore.”

 

Katya rubbed Violet’s back as she cried. “It’ll all be okay. I know it doesn’t seem that way now, but it will all work out for you, and you’ll understand things eventually, when your mind is ready to understand them.”

As Violet’s crying subsided, Katya continued. “I kill people because it makes good money. That’s about all the reason I need. I only pick assignments though where I believe that someone’s death would be for the betterment of others, so it’s not like I’m gonna go kill someone just because of a jealous ex. It’s corrupt politicians, strong figures in the criminal underground, and the like.” 

Katya slowed her hand. “And it’s not like people can’t be multifaceted. We all have good and bad sides to us. It’s just what parts affect the world and society the most that really matter. Ending one life to free countless others from essentially slavery versus stealing the freedom of countless kids while convincing one that they live a fulfilling life.” Katya brushed Violet’s sweat-damp hair behind her ears. “It’s up to you to decide what was the ‘right’ choice to make.”

 

Violet sniffled. “Why do you think he chose me? Out of all the girls he could have had, he chose me to ‘save,’” Violet made air quotes, “but why me?”

Violet frowned. “Wouldn’t you have to dismantle his whole empire to free all the others? Because surely someone has risen to take his place.” Violet shook her head, not wanting to think about that right now. 

“And how come you know so much about the world? I feel like I don’t know anything anymore. Maybe you could teach me?”

 

Katya sighed. “I can’t say why he chose you. Maybe he simply thought you were the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. Maybe something you said to him made him feel more fond towards you. Whatever it was, we’ll likely never know for sure, so it does no good to wonder what it was. He was a sick and gross man, but whatever it was, it was no one’s fault but his own,” Katya looked hard at Violet, “especially not your own.” 

Katya then stood up from the cold bathroom floor, and her knees cracked from being bent for so long. After a quick stretch to her spine, Katya helped Violet to her feet. “Well, I’ve been around a bit longer than you, Sweetheart, so it stands to reason that I’d gain a bit more insight to this world,” Katya said with a small smirk. “Anyway, you’ve got plenty of time to learn more about the world. I’ll help you where I can, but you’ll need to be the one making your own decisions and your own opinions on things. Alright?” Katya gave Violet a small smile. “Now, it’s been a long day for you. I’m sure some sleep will do you some good. Why don’t we get you to bed?” 

 

Violet frowned at Katya’s non-answer. But Katya said it wasn’t her fault. She let the assassin help her up but as she did, Violet caught sight of her reflection. Wearing his clothes and covered in his marks, Violet felt dirty. “Can I shower first?” she asked in a small voice, her arms wrapped around herself. Violet felt helpless and used and dirty and she hated it. How could he do that to her? She wasn’t going to cry, though she wanted to. 

“I don’t want to wear his clothes. Or have his marks,” Violet confessed. “I don’t want to be reminded that he owned me.” Violet’s voice was thick and shaky with emotion. “But he does. He still does. I don’t know how to sleep alone or do anything anymore.” Violet looked to Katya, hoping for answers in the assassin’s pretty face.

 

Katya nodded. “Understandable. You’ll have a lot of new things to experience, I expect. Go take your shower. I can go pick you out something else to wear for tonight and tomorrow,” as well as close her deal with Minj, “and tomorrow, we can go shopping for a new wardrobe for you. How’s that sound?” 

 

Violet nodded and without waiting for Katya to leave, Violet stripped naked and hopped into the shower, turning the water up to the hottest it would get. Violet scrubbed herself practically raw, trying to erase him from her skin. She felt disgusted with herself. How could she have not seen that? How could she have let him touch her? How could she turn a blind eye to what a monster the man she called Daddy was? 

Violet turned off the water and sat in the tub, sobbing as she hugged her knees to her chest. She hated that she was crying because of him but she couldn’t help the emotions that were overwhelming her. She didn’t want Katya to hear. 

Katya…

Violet collected herself and pulled on the hotel bathrobe. A fear had seized her as she couldn’t hear Katya in the other room. Maybe the assassin had realized what a mess Violet was and had left her for good. Violet slowly pushed open the bathroom door, afraid to see if the assassin had left her…


	4. Chapter 4

After Violet had nodded her assent to Katya’s plan, Katya texted Minj and jotted a quick note for Violet. 

_Violet, be back in about an hour. If you need anything, here’s my cell_  
(617) 555-1403  
Be back soon 

Once finished with that – after leaving the note in the middle of Violet’s bed – Katya grabbed her cell, her wallet, and one of the motel keys and headed out. Word should have already spread far enough so that Minj would have proof of the guy’s death, so closing the deal should be easy. Then, Katya would pick out something soft for Violet to sleep in as well as something easy and casual to take her out in until Violet could pick her own wardrobe.

 

Violet began to panic as Katya had apparently left her. Her eyes darted about the room until she spotted a note on her bed from Katya. Violet held it to her chest as she calmed herself down. 

Violet grabbed her stuffed poodle from where she’d left her things and pet Fifi’s worn fur. It was a familiar calming motion and it relaxed her somewhat. Normally Violet would do her skincare now but it wasn’t like she had to look pretty for that man anymore and Katya didn’t want her. 

But a small part of Violet didn’t want to be completely undesirable so she did her skincare anyway. She debated throwing out all her skincare and makeup because he’d gotten them for her to look pretty for him but Violet was torn. She’d decide later. She might need them if things with Katya didn’t turn out. 

Frowning, Violet lay on top of the bed and hugged Fifi to her chest and debated calling Katya, but thought better of it. Instead, she waited in silence for Katya to return, if she did at all.

 

Katya’s meeting with Minj had gone smoothly, though getting to the meeting place had taken her longer than she would have liked. If Violet was going to be staying with her for awhile, maybe Katya should consider getting Violet a cellphone just so that Katya could let her know if plans changed without worrying her. Plus, it’d make it easier for Violet to make and maintain relationships with other people, something she doubted her “daddy” let her do. 

Katya scoffed as she got out of the cab at the thought of that poor excuse for a man before she headed inside Target. She headed to sleepwear first. Something comfy for tonight. If Violet wanted something different later, she could get something when they went shopping. She grabbed a Wonder Woman sleep shirt for herself as she flipped through pajama sets for Violet when a deep purple romper caught her eye. It was a little sexier than she would have liked to have picked out, but something about it seemed to scream Violet, so she tossed it into the basket. Katya grabbed a flannel wrap for Violet as well so that she could cover up and keep warm, and then Katya set out for the regular clothing. Unsure of Violet’s exact size and what exactly she would feel comfortable in, Katya just grabbed two pairs of yoga pants (one for herself so that she wouldn’t have to go out again in her hooker wear), a plaid tunic, a dark green plaid shirt, and she threw in a simple shift dress for Violet in case she felt too uncomfortable with the leggings. Katya then grabbed a simple sports bra – luckily, Violet wasn’t top heavy, so she wouldn’t need much, if any, real support – and a package of cheap underwear, and Katya was good to go. They’d get better quality items later when they had more time, but Katya needed to get back to Violet pronto. 

After paying for the items, Katya called a new cab and headed back to the hotel. She wondered if Violet had ever finished high school, if she ever graduated. If she didn’t, would she be interested in taking classes for her GED? It was something Katya would need to ask her because Katya hated the idea of Violet feeling trapped in a life just because she didn’t meet any requirements for a halfway decent job. 

The car stopped and, after paying the cabbie, Katya got out with a couple bags and headed to her room. 

“Violet?” Katya said as she opened the door. “I’m home. Come see what I got for you.”

 

Violet sat up as Katya returned. Violet had half-expected that she wouldn’t. “You’re back!” Violet couldn’t keep the relief out of her voice. She liked to think that she was independent but she was starting to realize that she really was dependent on others and it scared her. On a whim, Violet pulled Katya into a hug. 

She’d been so scared while Katya was gone and she was glad that the assassin was back. But Violet didn’t want to say that aloud. But by the look on Katya’s face, she knew. Violet hated how helpless she was and pulled away bashfully. She looked up at the assassin, unsure what to say. “It… went well? Your deal?” she managed. Violet wondered if Katya was well-paid for murdering that wretched man who’d done this to her.

 

Katya smiled into Violet’s hug. “Yes, I’m back, Sweetheart.” 

After Violet had pulled away, Katya nodded. “Yes. It all went well.” Katya handed Violet the bag after she fished out the Wonder Woman sleep shirt and one of the cheap pairs of underwear for herself. “Why don’t you see what I got you while I go change into something comfier and less, you know, hookery?” Katya asked with a small chuckle. 

 

“Hooker-y?” Violet asked as she dug through the bag. She pulled out the purple thing and put it on, putting the robe back on after. Violet sat with her poodle in her lap. 

Upon seeing Katya’s shirt, she exclaimed, “I love Wonder Woman!”

 

Katya chuckled as she tossed her old clothes into the bag. “What? You think I dress like that all the time?” Katya shook her head with a grin. “Trust me. My usual style is much more…eclectic than that,” Katya said with a wink. “You’ll be able to see it once we get to my apartment tomorrow.”

“You like Wonder Woman?” Katya asked with a raised eyebrow. “She is pretty awesome, isn’t she? Though, I typically prefer a Batwoman a bit more. You know, smart, martial artist, lesbian,” Katya winked, “my type of girl. Also like lady Shiva – assassin-for-hire.” Katya chuckled. 

“Any others you like?” Katya asked as she sat down on her bed. “Or other shows you like to watch or books you like to read?” 

 

“What makes it hookery? I think it’s pretty.”

Violet giggled. “I like Batwoman. But I love Storm, Starfire, and Black Widow. Oh I have such a crush on Natasha. Ugh I want to date her…” She blushed as she looked at Katya, her very own real life beautiful Russian assassin. “And I watch and read a lot to be honest.”

“Also, you’re taking me to your home?”

 

Katya smiled at Violet. “Of course I’m taking you home. Would have taken you earlier, but you seemed a little…murdery then,” Katya said with a chuckle. “What are you favorite things to watch and read?” Katya asked, wanting to keep up the pleasant conversation and not go into detail into what made certain clothes look “hookery” when Violet had likely been deprived of a lot of the fashion world because of that bastard. 

 

Violet blushed at the reminder. “I didn’t know any better then…”

“I watch and read just about anything I can get my hands on. My favorites have strong, well-written, complex women.” Violet frowned. “You’d’ve thought I would have figured things out sooner then…” Violet sighed sadly. She’d been a flat, female character in his story, just there for sex and nothing else. 

She didn’t know what her own story would be, now that she was free of his. 

“How did you become an assassin for hire, Katya? That’s not exactly a profession children want to be when they grow up.”

 

“Hey.” Katya reached her hand across the empty space between the two beds for Violet’s hand. “It’s a lot easier to see problems with a relationship when you’re not directly involved, when feelings and emotions aren’t clouding your vision. Please, don’t think little of yourself for it. Anyone can make mistakes about people because of their feelings.” 

Katya sighed and pulled back to lean back on the bed at Violet’s question. “Now that is a long story, one I don’t think I have the energy to tell in full right now. Short story is that my girlfriend–” God rest Trixie’s soul, Katya thought to herself– “got herself into some trouble with the wrong sort of people. They blackmailed her, used her, did–” Katya clenched her fists. “Anyway, when I found out and found her again, I bought myself a little handgun and shot them all to get her back.” Katya looked down at her legs. 

 

Violet sighed, squeezed Katya’s hand, and held her poodle closer. “But I should have known a man like that, more than three times my age and involved in shady business didn’t really care about me.”

Violet watched as Katya became a little withdrawn, and told her story. “That sounds so awful. I’m sorry. Your girlfriend, where is she now? Are you two still together?”

 

Katya looked up at the ceiling. She stared up at the couple of dark, water damaged spots that a cheap motel like this wouldn’t have fixed. They were better to focus on than imagining Trixie’s face again, covered in makeup because of some sort of combination of admiration for Barbie and a protest against Barbie and the male gaze. Katya never fully understood. She just thought Trixie looked beautiful regardless of what she wore on her face.

“She killed herself,” Katya said after a moment to answer Violet’s question. 

 

Violet’s jaw dropped open. “I’m- I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to bring back bad memories…”

No wonder Katya wouldn’t kill her. She was an avenger, a vigilante of sorts. Not a murderer. 

Violet forced a smile. “So now you rid the world of creeps and rescue poor little abused girls like me? You’re a superhero, Katya."

 

Katya chuckled. “Something like that I guess.” Katya turned her head to the clock on the nightstand. 

7:17

“It’s getting pretty late. You must be hungry.” Katya grabbed for the little brochure that should have a list of take out places in the area. “Pizza okay with you?” Katya looked over at Violet. “And quick question. I was just wondering, did you ever graduate high school?” 

 

“Pizza sounds good. You pick.” Violet sighed. “I told you I left school. It’s not for me.” 

Violet picked up the remote. Tv was familiar and safe. It always has been, even when she was a child. She flipped around until she found a suitable show, Chopped, and lay on her belly, not wanting to think about much of anything right now.

 

Katya frowned at Violet. “What would you think about getting your GED? Having an education would open a lot more doors for you, give you more choices for your future. You could take night classes, or I could even look into getting you some online classes.” Katya turned her gaze to the Tv. “Just something for you to think about.” 

 

Violet froze in fear. Katya wanted her to take classes again? As in, have to get good grades and pass tests and be judged again? No. No. No. Violet shook her head violently. School hadn’t worked out so well the first time. What if she wasn’t good enough at school for Katya? Then where would she be?

Violet clung to her stuffed animal with a white knuckle grip. “I can’t. I can’t do that again.”

From the look on Katya’s face, Violet knew she wasn’t going to let that go without more of an explanation. Violet bit her lip. 

“I wasn’t a bad student. But I was never good enough. Not for my parents. Not for my teachers. Not for myself. My sister was always better. I could never escape her shadow. I did cheerleading and gymnastics because they wanted me to. But they didn’t really care. They didn’t even care when I became the drugged out school slut.” Violet shrunk in on herself. 

“I was desperate for them to recognize me for me that I did stuff that wasn’t me.” Violet looked down, ashamed. “When I ran away, I wasn’t just running away from them. I was running away from myself. I can’t go back to that kind of place. I can’t go back to being judged or graded or compared. It would break me.” Violet huffed a laugh. “Break me more. I’m already pretty broken.”

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Katya stood up and moved to sit next to Violet. “I’m not asking for you to put yourself in a position that would hurt you, but…” Katya sighed as she cut off herself off. “Look, your parents sound like they were shitty people. I just think that getting your GED will help you so much more than you can imagine. It would really open up doors for you, let you get a halfway decent job so that you don’t ever have to feel like you’re stuck with someone just because they can pay for a roof over your head. I want you to be able to pay for your own roof.” 

Katya reached out a hand to rub Violet’s back. “If being in a traditional school environment, or any type of physical classroom type of place, we can look into something online. You won’t have to worry about being compared to anyone, and you certainly won’t have to worry about anyone judging you for how well you do. All I’ll hope for is that you pass the GED test someday, but only if and when you feel ready take it. Understand?” 

 

Violet nodded. Katya was right. But Violet didn’t want to do anything right now so she got under the covers and wrapped them tight around herself. 

It was all too much too think about right now. Everything she’d known was wrong and gone and she needed to settle in somewhere before she could make any big choices like that. 

Violet wished that she could go back to the simplicity of childhood, when all that mattered was how pretty she could make her Barbie doll or how fast she could run across the playground. The worst thing she had to worry about then was crusts on her sandwiches or someone taking her crayons. It was all so much simpler then. Violet sighed. 

“You want to order that pizza now?”

 

Katya sighed, though she picked up her phone. “Alright. Quick question though,” Katya paused as she waited for Violet to look over at her, and she gave Violet a soft smile. “Pineapple – yay or nay?” 

 

Violet wrinkled her nose and stared at Katya in horror. “Eww gross. Is that a joke? Who puts pineapple on a pizza?”

 

Katya smirked. “Don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” Katya said with a smirk before she placed an order for a medium pizza – half Hawaiian, half simple cheese.

 

-

 

The next morning Violet was packed and waiting in the lobby for Katya to finish checking them out. Katya was taking Violet to her home. 

She must’ve dozed off during the taxi ride because Katya was gently shaking her awake and telling her they were here. 

Violet stepped out of the car to what looked like a normal suburban American home. The front yard was well kept and full of flowers. There was a cat in it too. Was it Katya’s?

As they made their way inside, Violet was struck by how ordinary it looked. Any family on any tv show Violet had watched would be comfortable here. A part of Violet had been expecting a secret spy lair or something. Surely Katya had an armory at least, given her profession. Violet looked at the glass and wondered if it was bulletproof. 

Katya showed her to the guest bedroom and Violet was reminded that she was here because of Katya’s kindness. Violet vowed to find a way to repay her.

 

Katya leaned against the doorjamb as she watched Violet take in the room. “I know it’s not much, but, think it’ll do?” Katya asked with a small smile.

 

Violet looked around at the place. It was a lot nicer inside than she was expecting but then again, Katya was an assassin and Violet was sure she made quite a lot of money in such a dangerous profession. 

The guest room was smaller than his room had been, but this was a room just for her. Violet knew it wasn’t really hers. But it was more hers than the last place she’d lived. Violet wondered if she’d ever have a room that was truly hers.

Maybe Katya was right about getting her GED. Maybe then she could at least pay rent. Then it might feel more like hers.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nine months later…_

 

Violet stared at the ceiling, waiting for Katya to come home. She’d gotten her GED and gotten a decent paying job. But Violet was considering asking Katya about joining her in her line of work. She hated the agonizing wait for Katya to come home. 

Violet had grown more than fond of the bendy blonde and she secretly wished Katya paid her more attention. She did her skincare and makeup and dressed up for Katya’s approval and she knew she shouldn’t but she did. She just wanted Katya to like her and be proud of her. It’s why she’d gotten her GED and this job. But Violet grew restless. 

At last, Violet heard the sound of the door opening. She sprang up to greet Katya. 

"Hey Katya! You’re home! Do you want to-” Violet had been about to ask if Katya wanted to order pizza, her treat, but Violet stopped short at the sight in the doorway.

 

Katya winced as she held the bloody cloth to her shoulder where she had been shot, and through her new dress too! Her mark had been at a formal event, so Katya had to dress to the nines to get in close, and now her gown was ruined – an obvious bullet hole and saturated with blood. 

Katya raised her eyebrow at Violet’s cut-off question. “Do I want to what, Vi? Oh, and have you heard anything yet about your GED?” Katya asked as she made her way to the bathroom to get her first aid kit. 

 

Violet stared at Katya, her jaw on the floor. “Haven’t had a chance to get to the post office…” Violet managed, still agape. 

“You look good. I mean-” Violet backtracked, fuck, Katya didn’t want her after all, “You don’t look so good.”

Violet went to the hall closet to get their first aid kit. Katya’s profession being what it was, theirs was much more than just bandaids and unused gauze pads. 

Violet brought it to Katya, wishing she could do more than watch the assassin put herself back together. 

“Do you think you could teach me to help you?” Violet frowned. “I hate seeing you hurt.”

 

Katya finished pouring the alcohol on the wound, cleaning it out, with a hiss before she looked up at Violet with a pained smile. “You really want to? Luckily, the bullet went through, so you won’t have to learn how to dig out a bullet yet.” Katya grimaced as she blotted at the wound with a clean cloth. “I can teach you how to stitch me up if you feel up to it though.”

 

Violet nodded and took the needle and sterilized it. She followed Katya’s instructions. She just had to make sure Katya was ok. She ignored the blood and just focused. Katya needed to get better. 

Somewhere in her mind, Violet knew the wound wasn’t fatal. But it still scared her enormously. Violet didn’t want Katya to leave her. She didn’t want Katya to suffer either. 

But then the wound was stitched up and Katya instructed her how to tie it off. Violet breathed a sigh of relief and finally really looked at Katya. 

"It’s a pity they ruined your dress. Would have been nice to see you in it before…”

 

Katya nodded. “True. I did like that dress. I’ll likely need to get another.” Katya looked over at Violet and gave her a barely-there smile. “Say, would you like to go dress shopping with me later this week? Give your input on what I should get next?” 

 

Unable to help herself, Violet launched herself into Katya’s arms and held her tight. “I’d love to go dress shopping with you,” Violet mumbled into Katya’s uninjured shoulder. “As long as you’re ok.”

Realizing she was probably making this very uncomfortable, Violet pulled away and busied herself cleaning all the supplies and the blood. 

Katya is fine. Katya is fine. Katya is fine. 

It became a mantra for Violet as she tried to calm herself. 

Violet forced a smile. “I was going to ask you earlier if you wanted to get a pizza? My treat.”

 

Katya chuckled. “I’m just fine. But thank you for worrying about me. And pizza sounds great. Now, I think it’s about time for me to get into something comfier and less bloody. Unzip me?” Katya asked before she turned around. 

“Oh, and make sure there’s pineapple on the pizza,” she added with a mischievous grin.

 

Violet choked out a laugh as she blinked back tears. 

Katya is okay. Katya is okay. Katya is okay. 

“I’m fine,” she deflected, seeing the look of concern in Katya’s eyes. “Let me unzip you.”

Violet’s hands shook. She wasn’t losing Katya, and holy fuck did she have such a gorgeous back, all fit and beautiful. Violet looked away as the dress unzipped lower, not allowing herself the temptation of looking at Katya’s ass in panties.

Katya didn’t want her after all.

Violet hiccuped a cut off sob. Fuck. “I’ll just go order that pizza while you get dressed.” Violet fled the room.


End file.
